villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Widowmaker
Widowmaker is a playable character in the 2016 video game Overwatch, and the secondary antagonist of the game's lore. She was voiced by Chloé Hollings. Biography Widowmaker is a perfect assassin: a patient, ruthlessly efficient killer who shows neither emotion nor remorse. It is believed that in her former life, Widowmaker was married to Gérard Lacroix, an Overwatch agent spearheading operations against the Talon terrorist organization. After several unsuccessful attempts to eliminate Gérard, Talon decided to change its focus to his wife, Amélie. Talon operatives kidnapped her and subjected her to an intense program of neural reconditioning. They broke her will, suppressed her personality, and reprogrammed her as a sleeper agent. She was eventually found by Overwatch agents, apparently none the worse for wear, and returned to her normal life. Two weeks later she killed Gérard in his sleep. Her mission complete, Amélie returned to Talon, and they completed the process of turning her into a living weapon. She was given extensive training in the covert arts, and then her physiology was altered, drastically slowing her heart, which turned her skin cold and blue and numbed her ability to experience human emotion. Amélie was gone. Now, Widowmaker is Talon's most effective assassin, feeling little save the satisfaction of a job well done. Story Amélie Lacroix was married to Gérard Lacroix, a member of Overwatch that led operations against Talon. Talon kidnapped her and submitted her to neural reconditioning to turn her into a sleeper agent. Overwatch rescued her, but after two weeks she killed Gérard in his sleep and returned to Talon. The neural reconditioning was finished, turning her emotionless, and she was trained in covert arts. Her heart rate was lowered to give her steadier aim, which turned her skin blue. Overwatch still believes that Talon killed her husband and kidnapped her again. In Legacy, Widowmaker attacked Overwatch agents while they were attempting to rescue hostages, successfully killing several before she sighted in on Captain Ana Amari. The two tried attacked one another; Ana was successful in shooting off Widowmaker's visor to reveal Amélie Lacroix's face. The sight made Ana hesitate and Widowmaker had enough time to seemingly fatally shoot Ana Amari through her right eye. In Alive, Widowmaker was sent to assassinate Tekhartha Mondatta at his speech in King's Row. Though Tracer tried to stop her, the mission was successful. She incapacitated Tracer and damaged her chronal accelerator and escaped. In the Cinematic Trailer, Widowmaker worked with Reaper in an attempt to steal Doomfist's gauntlet from a museum. They were thwarted by Winston and Tracer; though both escaped intact, the gauntlet was badly damaged, and the two lost the upper hand. Videos Overwatch Cinematic Trailer Overwatch Widowmaker Ability Overview (EU) Overwatch - Alive Animated Short - PS4 Trivia *The name "Widowmaker" means an object with the potential to kill a man. *Widowmaker bears a resemblance to the Ghosts of Blizzard Entertainment's StarCraft series, in terms of equipment and the use of mental conditioning. *Widowmaker once fought Black Widow in the popular internet show DEATH BATTLE and lost. Navigation Category:Female Category:Assassins Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Mercenaries Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Rivals Category:Evil Creation Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Minion Category:The Heavy Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:Mutated Category:Tragic Category:Right-Hand Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Black Widows Category:Spouses Category:Pawns